The Fateful Day
by Untainted-Angel
Summary: “I’m telling you, it’s not symmetrical!” A familiar black haired boy exclaimed. What is he talking about? Read and Find out! Lemon, oneshot. YOAI -Forgot to mention that- Dedicated to Ni, my editor


**Angel: Hello all! First off, I'd like to introduce my brand new editor, Ni!**

**Ni: Hey babes~**

**Angel: Yeah, she's odd...Anyways, this fanfiction is for her. She came up with the storyline for this while she was RPing with a friend of ours on IM.**

**Ni: Heehee**

**Angel: -sweatdrop- Ni, you scare me when you do that. It always means you're thinking something evil.**

**Ni: JUST START THE STORY ALREADY!!!**

**Angel: Okay, okay, keep your shirt on...**

**Ni: What shirt?**

**Angel: 0.0; Um. Right. Anyways...I do not own Soul Eater**

**Ni: But I do**

**Angel: Just go put your shirt back on .;**

**Begin Fateful Day**

"I'm telling you, it's not symmetrical!" A familiar black haired boy exclaimed for the tenth time that day. He had three white stripes circling half his head and wore black clothing. His gold eyes were alight with fire as he tried to convince the group around him that he was right. The group consisted of BlackStar, Chrona, Liz, Patty, Soul, and Maka.

And what exactly was this boy, known as Death the Kid, the symmetry-obsessed son of Shinigami-sama, trying to convince them? Why, just the simple fact that a man, with a woman, is not symmetrical. What else?

"Um, Kid…" Liz said slowly, unsure of how to ask what she was wondering. "Are you…gay…or something?"

"Kid's gay, Kid's gay!" Patty said in a sing-song voice.

"What?!" Death exclaimed, recoiling in surprise. He recovered quickly. "That can't be! The word 'gay' is not symmetrical, therefore I, Death the Kid, cannot be gay!"

The group just stared at him.

"I am _not_ gay!" Death insisted. Patty's face grew thoughtful, then purely demonic.

"Oh…?" She asked sweetly. She snuck behind her sister. "Then look at these!"

With that, Patty lifted Liz's shirt, bra and all.

"Ah." Everyone stated before Soul had a nose bleed.

'_FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-_' Death screamed in his head as everything went black. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

"PAAAATTTYYY!!!" Liz shrieked as she yanked her shirt back down. Maka and Chrona shook their heads as they turned and walked away. BlackStar sat on the ground, laughing his head off. Patty, totally ignoring her enraged sister, jumped on Death.

"I think he fainted." She stated after a moment.

"Really?" Soul wiped his nose and crouched down near Death's head. He leaned forward, peering into the striped boy's face. "You're right. Heh."

At that moment, Death regained consciousness and opened his eyes slightly. He saw Soul leaning over him, grinning, and felt heat rising in his cheeks. There was weight on his lower body, as if someone was sitting on him…

'_Wait, is he-?_' Death opened his eyes wider, his cheeks now bright red from the images in his head.

"Ah, he's awake." Soul grinned again and sat back on his heels. Death blinked, confused.

"There's something pocking me." Patty said suddenly, looking down at the boy beneath her. Everyone grew silent.

They were so quiet that everyone jumped when the bell rang, signaling that classes were starting soon.

"Ah! We're gonna be late!" BlackStar exclaimed, jumping to his feet. He grabbed Soul's arm and started running down the hall, dragging his friend.

"C'mon, Patty." Liz told her sister, glancing nervously down at Kid.

"Coming!" Patty said happily, as if she hadn't just done something evil.

All that was left was Death, still laying on the floor and staring with half lidded eyes at the ceiling. Slowly, as if in a trance, he sat up. Just as slowly, he looked down at his hands as they started to shake.

"I'm…gay…aren't I?" He muttered. "But…it's just so…unsymmetrical…"

He sat there for ten minutes, staring at his hands and muttering. Then he stood up awkwardly and slowly made his way down the hall towards his classroom.

When he entered the room, everyone grew quiet. Stein, their teacher who was obsessed with experimenting on things, paused in the middle of his current dissection.

"Oh? Kid, you are late." Stein informed him, tightening the screw in his head. Death remained silent, his eyes half open and unblinking. The teacher regarded him for a moment. "Alright then, Kid, see me after class."

The entire class gulped. This was the last time they were going to see Death unmarked. They expected the striped boy to protest, but he just walked to his seat and sat down, staring straight ahead.

He stayed like that the entire lesson (Which consisted of dissecting a near-extinction bird) and only moved when all the other students were gone. The striped boy stood in front of the teacher's podium, waiting for Stein to turn around.

"So, Kid, why were you late?" The teacher asked, tilting his head and twisting his screw.

"I…" Death murmured. "How can I be so…unsymmetrical…"

"Hai?" Stein blinked at him. Suddenly Death let out a cry and collapsed onto his knees, holding his head.

"WHY?! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE GAY?!" He cried.

"Ah." Stein smiled at him, twisting his screw again. "So that's it. Well, there's nothing wrong with being gay."

Death stared at him, still clutching his head. He had an odd feeling in his chest at seeing the scientist smile. '_Is he…maybe…also…?_'

"Just ignore anyone who tries to make fun of you. You are how you are and no one can change that." Stein smiled again. "Besides, there's nothing unsymmetrical about being gay except the lettering. Trust me."

Death lowered his hands, his lower lip trembling and his eyes wide and sparkly. "Really?"

When Stein nodded, Kid glomped him, thanking the scientist profusely. He felt all warm and tingly. He wanted to make him smile again.

He almost melted when he found Stein smiling after he pulled away. Death smiled a bit, excused himself, and left.

* * *

A week later, Death waited nervously for his fellow classmates to leave the classroom so he could be alone with Stein. He had one hand in his pocket, making sure for the thousandth time that the item he had stolen from Patty's room was still there. He shifted on his feet nervously as he watched the scientist talking to some students. He kept having flashbacks from last week: Stein accidentally bumping into him, Stein smiling at him, and, more importantly, all the wet dreams Death had had. He was getting hot just thinking of it. In fact, his pants were getting quite tight.

Finally, the other students left. Stein, who was actually sitting properly in his rolly chair, noticed him and smiled, making Death's stomach do summersaults. "Ah, Kid, hello. How are you?"

Death looked down, suddenly nervous. "Uh, well…um…"

"Kid? What's wrong?" Stein asked, sounding worried. Death took a deep breath. He had planned this all out, but now he was worried it wouldn't work.

Throwing caution to the winds, the striped boy walked forward and straddled Stein's lap, pressing his body against the other's smexily. He took the scientist by surprise and, somehow, they fell out of the chair, Death still on top of Stein, his hands on either side of his head.

"K-Kid?!" The scientist exclaimed shakily. "You don't have to do this because I helped you…"

"That's not why I'm doing this." Death informed him, looking down into his light-green eyes. "I'm doing this because I want to…And because every time you smile, it makes me feel happy. I want you to be happy." He paused and looked away. "I need to be with you."

Stein sat up slightly, making Death look up in alarm. The scientist was smirking. Oh God. And Death thought his smiles made him feel good. His smirks were just…so sinful…The striped boy felt his cheeks turn red. He moved back slightly so the man could sit up all the way and rested his hands on Stein's shoulders. Stein placed his hands on Death's hips and leaned forward to plant a kiss on his forehead. Death shivered, feeling his spine tingle just from that slight contact. The scientist's smirk grew and he pulled away,, only to lean forward again to press his lips against the striped boy's.

Death pressed back, not paying attention to anything but the other's mouth as it opened slightly. Stein slipped out his tongue and ran it lightly along Death's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which was granted. The scientist quickly ran his tongue around the inside of the other's mouth before engaging said other's tongue into battle.

Death moaned and tightened his grip on the scientist's shoulder's, attempting to pull him closer. But Stein drew away from the kiss, earning a protestant noise from Kid. Stein smirked and nuzzled his neck before kissing it. He then bit down and sucked for a bit, leaving behind a nice love-bite. Death gasped and drew back, shivering once again at the lustful look on the scientist's face. That's when he noticed Stein's hand in his pocket.

"You really want this, don't you, Kid?" The scientist asked, pulling out the vibrator Death had taken from Patty. Kid just stared at him with his normal bored look.

"You just realized that now?" The striped boy asked, glancing down at his tented pants.

"Heh." Was the answer. Stein began to unbutton Kid's shirt, pushing it off his shoulders to reveal the skin underneath. Death tugged at the scientist's white coat, which was removed, along with the patched shirt underneath. The striped boy's shirt was taken all the way off and thrown in a random direction.

Suddenly, Death was pushed onto his back, Stein straddling his hips with the vibrator in one hand. The boy gulped, but the scientist just smiled, clicked it on, and pressed it against the tent in said boy's pants. Death cried out in surprise and moaned as vibrations went through his hard member. Stein added to the pleasure by pressing his own clothed erection against the vibrator and grinding their hips together. They both moaned and arched their backs, panting. Stein continued grinding his hips down, the pleasure bringing them both close to the edge. But right when Death was about to climax, the pleasure disappeared. The vibrator was clicked off and Stein stopped his grinding.

"Wha-?" The striped boy stared at the scientist, who smirked and engaged him in a passionate kiss. During the kiss, Death felt a hand on his inner thigh and broke the kiss, panting. Stein smirked at him and began to unzip the striped boy's pants. Said boy gulped and sat up, helping with the removal of his remaining clothing. Within minutes, he sat on the cold floor completely naked before Stein's hungry eyes.

He was then pushed onto his back again and kissed hungrily. Stein then began to trail kisses down Death's neck and chest, pausing to tease the semi-erect nubs, before going down to stick his tongue in Death's bellybutton, making him gasp and squirm. The scientist finally made it to Death's erection, which he immediately deep-throated, knowing that the boy would not last if he was teased anymore.

Death screamed out as he came, not needing any more stimulation. Stein swallowed all he could and lifted his head, smirking.

"S-Stein…" The striped boy panted, sitting up and wrapping his arms around the other's neck.

"You still want this?" Stein asked, his voice husky. Death nodded and lightly bit the scientist's neck, marking him. Stein chuckled. "Then go sit in my chair."

Confused, Death stood up reluctantly and sat in the rolling chair. The scientist shook his screwed head, amused, and twirled his finger around. The striped boy blushed slightly and turned around, pressing his bare chest against the back of the chair.

Death heard cloth rustling behind him, then a warm body sat behind him. Long legs gently pushed the chair forward until the back rested against a wall. Then the striped boy felt hands lift him slightly and two fingers were placed at his entrance.

"Ready?" Stein asked. Death nodded and gasped as the two fingers invaded his body. He whimpered in pain as the fingers began to scissor, stretching his virgin entrance. Stein shushed him quietly as he angled his fingers, searching for the little "button" that would make the pain turn to pleasure. He found it, making Death cry out. The scientist smirked and pushed in a third finger, placing kisses along Death's spine as he whimpered again. Within moments, the striped boy was moaning in pleasure and thrusting back against the fingers. Stein stretched him a bit more before removing the fingers, Death groaning in disappointment.

Kid felt Stein position him again and quickly gripped the back of the chair. He felt a gentle hand massaging his shoulder, so he relaxed as much as he could and tried not to tense up as something hard and thick was thrust into his stretched entrance. But it was still painful and he bit back a scream, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Shh, relax, Kid." Stein whispered in his ear. He was using both hands now to massage the boy's shoulders as he thrust all the way inside. "It'll be better soon."

Death leaned forward, panting, to rest his head against the wall. Sweat covered his body, both his and Stein's. His hair was messed up, but for once he didn't care. All he cared about was the pain and the man trying to sooth it.

"Kid?" Stein whispered after a few minutes. Death took a deep breath and moved his hips experimentally. Feeling almost no pain, he nodded and gasped as Stein pulled out halfway and thrust back in slowly. The scientist kept at that pace, angling, searching for that one spot again.

"A-AH! Stein!" Death moaned as he felt his prostate being hit, sending jolts up his spine. Stein smirked and began to thrust in faster, hitting that spot each time. The chair began to hit the wall with each thrust as Death begged him to go faster, harder.

After a while, Stein slowed down, then stopped and removed himself from Kid, much to the boy's confusion. The scientist then turned the striped boy around so he was facing him and thrust back in, hard. Death cried out and arched backwards, almost hitting his head on the wall as Stein's pace went even faster. Luckily, the scientist had pushed the chair away from the wall. Now he took advantage of the exposed neck and began to leave a trail of hickeys down and around Death's neck.

All too soon, Death felt his climax coming, and began to thrust back against Stein, wanting him to come too. He was slightly surprised when the scientist let out a cry.

"K-Kid!" Stein moaned as he came, shooting his seed deep inside the striped boy. That was too much for Death and he came with a cry of Stein's name and caught the scientist as he fell forwards, exhausted.

They sat together like that in the semen covered chair, Stein still buried deep inside Death. The scientist recovered quickly and withdrew from the striped boy. He suddenly let out a chuckle.

"We're quiet messy, aren't we?" Stein said with another chuckle. Death yawned and slumped forward to lay against the other's chest. He was asleep within minutes. Stein let out a little sigh and stroked the boy's slightly damp hair.

Then, suddenly, the door opened. Soul walked in, not noticing the two naked males in the rolly chair.

"Hey, Stein, have you seen Ki - oh…" He stopped, finally seeing them. His nose began to bleed and he grabbed it, trying to stop the flow. "Sorry! Uh, can you tell him I was looking for him? 'Kay, thanks, bye!"

Stein watched, amused, as the red faced boy raced out of the room, almost tripping over his own feet. Then he looked down at Death, who had woken up when the door had opened.

"Now, shall I begin the experiments?" Stein asked out loud, grinning down at his prey - I mean, lover.

"Wha-? No-" Death pushed away from Stein, or at least tried to. The scientist stopped his attempts by kissing him deeply.

**End Fateful Day**

**Angel: Well, that was...interesting...As I said before, Ni came up with it along with our friend. If you wanna know how THEY wrote it, just let me know and I'll put it up as a second chapter. It's actually really funny...**

**Ni: ORLY?**

**Angel: Yes, Ni, really. And if people like this oneshot, then I might just make a sequel with a threesome...And not the one you're thinking of, Ni!**

**Ni: Awwww~!!**

**Angel: . Well, read and review! Tell me your opinion for the sequal. And of adding the original version of this story.**

**Ni: You better review! Or else I wont put my shirt back on!**


End file.
